My Place
by Zenerific1
Summary: Naruto saves Sasuke from suicide. Years later Sasuke understands why. Rated M Non-Con, Yaoi male/male relations don't like, don't read! OOC, AH Enjoy! Read and Review! Small Insert Added!
1. Chapter 1

Jiraiya looked over at the Uchiha's who were hovering over their son, worry written all over their faces as they watched the paramedics load the stretcher into the back of the ambulance. Fugaku had an arm around his wife holding her close while trying to provide comfort to the pale woman. A frown marred the normally stoic reserve of the man then he turned and shot a glare at the figure huddled beneath a woolen blanket sitting on the curb and watching the ambulance pull away.

Jiraiya looked over at the huddled twelve year old boy who watched the scene shaking from cold and fear.

Fugaku stepped away from his wife only to be halted by the hand on his arm but he shook it off and stalked toward Jiraiya. Lifting his chin a little, Jiraiya watched him approach, his jaw hardening.

"You keep that kid away from my son," Fugaku gritted out.

"You are making this out to be Naruto's fault?" Jiraiya asked incredulously his eye brows lifting to disappear into the spiky hair that hung down over his forehead.

"Every time that kid of yours gets near my son, Sasuke gets hurt!" Fugaku stabbed a finger in Naruto's direction. "You're grandson is behind this latest event! I know it!" Anger seemed to radiate from the head of the Uchiha branch.

"My grandson saved your son's life!" Jiraiya was beginning to get mad. He'd watched for years as the people of the village shunned Naruto. He watched as the boy would come home from the academy with cuts and scrapes because the kids would pick up on their parents fear towards the blonde headed boy. There were times when he'd had to go find Naruto only to have him holed up in some corner of an alley trying his best to hide from the kids. He'd found Naruto unconscious a few times with rocks and stones scattered about that told their own story of the abuse that Naruto went through.

"I doubt that! Just keep that demon away from Sasuke!" Fugaku turned and strode back to his wife. Taking her arm he led her away from the scene and to their car to follow the ambulance back to the hospital.

Jiraiya closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to them in frustration. He turned back to Naruto who was brushing off the blanket while another medic tried to pull it back onto place with an explanation that the boy needed to conserve his warmth. Naruto shook his head and stood up ignoring the medic completely as the blanket dropped to the ground.

Jiraiya took a step in his direction only to stop because the boy had leaped into the nearby tree and left heading in the direction of the small apartment where he lived. The medic stood with a shake of his head.

"That kid is one of the most stubborn creatures that I have seen," the medic stated watching as the boy leaped from branch to branch until the orange blur was gone. "I wish the rest of us had his ability to recover as quickly as he does and he never gets sick!"

Jiraiya nodded in agreement then began walking, following the boy's path but with little haste. He knew that the kid wouldn't be there when he arrived. The boy would only be there long enough to change into dry cloths then he would go to the hospital to watch over the young Uchiha.

_God damn it, Minato! You should be here for him, both you and Kushina, _Jiraiya thought to himself hunching his shoulders against the grief that was always present for his son. He passed a tavern and paused as he smiled up at the sign showing a beautiful young girl beckoning passersby to enter. Maybe he would stop in for a quick nip…

****

Naruto quickly changed into a black t-shirt and loose black jeans, dropping his normal orange jumpsuit into the washer, adding a little soap, and turning on the water. He looked at his weapons pouch sitting on the small dresser and decided against taking it but did take one of the kunai, sheathed in the homemade leather holster that Jiraiya had made and tucked it into the top of his nin-sandal. He tucked his Gama wallet into his back pocket and opened the window leaping to the nearest roof top and headed for the hospital.

"Naruto!"

The shout came from the street below and Naruto paused in his flight. He looked down and spotted a pink head easily in the crowd. Sakura waved at him and he stepped from the tiles to drop to the pavement just in front of the girl. He flashed her one of his trademark grins that lied saying that nothing was wrong.

"Sakura-chan! What's up?"

"Naruto, I heard that Sasuke was in the hospital. Is it true?" She asked looking at him with wide emerald green eyes.

Naruto studied her before answering. He knew that she had a huge crush on Sasuke and would feel great sadness to learn that he was hurt. "Yes, Sakura-chan," he answered.

"What happened?"

It was a question that he dreaded because Naruto knew that he couldn't tell his teammate the truth. Thankfully, he was spared from answering.

"Yo!"

They both turned to see Kakashi approaching. He held one hand up in greeting while the other was tucked deeply into the front pocket of his uniform pants. His eye was closed and turned into a upside down U indicating that he was smiling behind the face mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. "Did you hear? Sasuke is in the hospital!"

"Oh?" The silver haired man inquired looking towards Naruto who was shifting from foot to foot in impatience to leave.

Naruto just nodded. "I'm going there now, so if you don't mind…" He flashed a wave in their direction before taking to the rooftops again ignoring Sakura's shout to wait.

He reached the hospital but instead of going through the front entrance, Naruto jumped to the roof and went in through the exit there. He made his way through the hallways peering into room after room until he found the young Uchiha. Sasuke (13) was sitting on the bed with his hand lying limply in his lap just staring at the white blanket that was now covering him. He wore a green hospital gown and his usual duck-butt hairdo was mostly gone do to the dunking that he had taken earlier.

Naruto quickly glanced down the hallway to make sure that there wasn't anyone to see him slipping into the room. He closed the door behind him and approached the bed careful to be as silent as he could only to have his sandal slip slightly producing a high squeak which caught the Uchiha's attention. Sasuke looked up sidelong before his head turned slowly towards the smiling fox, glaring fully.

Seeing the glare, Naruto was thankful that looks couldn't kill otherwise he would be a pile of burnt ash on the spotless tiles of the hospital. For that matter he wouldn't even be here from all the times Sasuke had given him that glare. And that thought produced another which made Naruto's heart hurt. Sasuke wouldn't be here either if looks could kill…

Shaking that thought off Naruto stopped next to the bed and lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head in a nervous gesture, smiling his goofiest smile.

"Ma, Ma, Sasuke," Naruto greeted.

Sasuke just huffed and turned his attention back to the blanket in front of him. "What do you want?" he sneered.

"I just wanted to be sure that you didn't do anything more stupid," Naruto said with a glare of his own at the boy.

"That's your place, Naruto," Sasuke muttered then flopped back on the bed covering his eyes with his arm, a frown turning the corners of his lips down.

"I don't know, Sasuke. Today you might have just taken my place," Naruto commented with a thoughtful look at the Uchiha then he rolled his eyes to look up at the ceiling. "Trying to commit suicide…that might be the stupidest thing that any of us has ever done."

"Just shut up and go away, Naruto." The raven headed boy turn onto his side away from his teammate.

"Hmm, perhaps I will if you answer a question for me," Naruto hedged watching the other boy carefully.

Sasuke rolled to look at him glare back in place. "What question?"

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Naruto shouted his arms waving erratically in the air.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto as if the boy had just flipped his lid. Then he smirked before sitting back up in the bed.

"I wouldn't be able to explain it well enough for a small brain like yours, so that you comprehend it," Sasuke taunted folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, I would damn well like you to try, Sasuke," Naruto said in a more normal voice, then looked towards the door as he realized that his shout could draw attention to the room.

"No."

Naruto crossed his arms and ignored the superior look that Sasuke was now giving him.

"Then I guess that I'm staying," Naruto tilted his chin up and dropped to the ground crossing his legs in front of him.

Sasuke blinked at the boy sitting on the floor. "Baka, there's a chair just a foot to your left." He rolled his eyes then proceeded to ignore the blond.

Naruto looked over and sure enough there was a chair, though it did look uncomfortable. He stood and dropped into the chair then became occupied with the task of studying Sasuke's profile.

"You know," he stated two minutes later, "the thing I don't understand is you have…well, basically everything. You have two parents that love you, an older brother, tons of family, and a fancy house, not to mention you're given everything you little heart desires. I just don't get why you would throw that away."

Sasuke looked over into the bottomless depths of Naruto's eyes. He'd always been amazed at the color and the lacy swirls fascinated him. His mouth drew down into a grimace as his eyebrows drew together causing tiny wrinkles to appear.

"I do not have everything. My father finds me lacking and compares me to Itachi's brilliance all the time. My grades aren't perfect, my aim is off, Itachi had that move down pat by your age…every time I turn around I'm not good enough, not skilled enough. Did you know that my father wouldn't have even attended my graduation except that Itachi came so he did to?"

Naruto didn't know what to say to that. He had never been in such a situation so he remained quiet.

"Why, Naruto? Why do you have to save me every time?"

"Jiraiya says that everyone has a place. Be it as a grandfather, a father, a son, or even a friend, we all have a place where we belong. When I was little and my parents were alive my place was to be protected and loved by them, I was lost when that place was taken from me. I now have a new place though. I'm part of Team 7 which means that I am protected. It also means that I get to protect my team mates. But I also have another place now." Naruto didn't continue and Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"What place is that?"

"I'll tell you later."

Sasuke didn't like that idea but he let it go. At least for now.

****

Sasuke (19) ran through the empty cavern, cursing his luck. Water splashed lightly up onto his trousers as he ran over it, his chakra keeping him above the surface. Three ninja were in pursuit and he pushed his body to go faster as he wound his way through the narrow passages. The darkness was getting lighter and as he rounded another bend he could see the exit shining brightly with the light of day. He stopped and waited. Naruto slid to a halt next to him then looked up at him in expectation.

"Now what, Captain?" he said flashing a brilliant grin at Sasuke, he leaned forward placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Shh," Sasuke reprimanded as he listened to the sounds of the approaching nin. His mind was working furiously as he went over the plan. If everything goes off without a hitch, they will be home free.

An odd noise had him looking back and a wall of water crashed over them. Sasuke lost his footing and when he righted himself he found that he was engulfed in a bubble of water.

_A Water Prison!_

Holding his breath he looked towards his blond companion only to see that he was imprisoned also.

"Well, well, well," a snide high pitched voice whined. "Looks like we caught us some nice Konoha fish!" A bald headed man came around to the front of their prisons to smirk at the two.

Sasuke glared his most potent glare, the one that got most of the fangirls off his back when everything else had failed, but it did little to these men. In fact they began to laugh.

"Haha! You are trapped well and good," the man Sasuke presumed was the leader snickered. When the rain ninja stepped forward, Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was trying his hardest to glare back, but failing due to the fact that he was scared.

Sasuke turned back to the man with a questioning look and an arched brow.

"Can't have you delivering that scroll, now can I? It would ruin all the plans that I've made in order to take over as Feudal Lord of the country of Rain. If I were to make a move after the treaty was signed, I would immediately have to retreat because Konoha would send an army after me." The man rubbed his bald head then smiled. "Now, all I have to do is take over as Feudal Lord, which I already have men in place for that, then sign the treaty as the new lord and Konoha wouldn't be able to do anything about it. They would own me alligence!"

Sasuke nodded then looked at Naruto who grinned back. As he watched a small glowing blue ball began to form in Naruto's hand getting bigger. Because of the many flowing directions of the ball the Water Prison wasn't able to maintain its form and burst dropping Naruto into the water.

The ninja immediately pulled the man holding Sasuke prisoner underneath with him before delivering a sharp punch to the man's chin with enough force as to knock him unconscious.

He crawled out of the water and went to help Sasuke when a stabbing pain in his back caused him to poof out of existence.

"A Kage Bunshin?" the ninja said and turned.

Their leader had captured the other leaf ninja and was holding him up by the throat. His leader was laughing about how weak the Leaf Ninja's were when the captured man's eyes went from ebony darkness to blood red and swirling. Both men gasped before the leader released the ninja from his hold.

The Leaf ninja smirked then held up three fingers ticking one down until…

The sudden blast caught the three of them in a tide of water. Sasuke was tumbled about as were the other two but he'd lost sight at the debris that muddied the water. He held his breath until he felt the water begin to smooth out and gentle then he kicked his way to the surface.

Sun light filtered down through trees and Sasuke realized that he'd been blown completely free of the cave and was now standing in the middle of a shallow river. Slowly he looked around and saw one of the Rain ninja laying against the base of a tree. He approached cautiously then nudged the man face up with his foot. He shook his head seeing that the man wouldn't be of any further trouble. Blood was oozing its way to the surface from the crushed part of his skull.

Sasuke quickly took to the trees, jumping from limb to limb, making his way up river back towards the cave. As he did so he kept a keen eye to the ground and the surrounding area, looking for a bright mop of hair.

As he neared the entrance he spotted the leader who was holding the scroll and jumping around in triumph.

"HAHA! I beat the Konoha ninja. I'm the greatest ninja ever! I'm going to be Feudal Lord."

"I'd like the scroll back now," Sasuke said evenly just behind the bouncing man.

"Eh?" The ninja spun around to confront Sasuke.

Sasuke spotted a headband in the hand of the ninja. A headband with the leaf emblem. Rage flashed through him and he attacked the weaker man. His katana lit up with his lightening and while the other defended himself well, he was unable to block the Chidori that jumped from the sword to his kunai and in turn through him.

When the ninja fell to the ground, Sasuke bent and pulled the headband from the limp hand. Blood stained the surface, but it didn't come from the dead man. Sasuke dipped it into the water and washed the red liquid away before proceeding into the cave, dread filling his heart. Tucking the forehead protector into an inside pocket of his vest, Sasuke continued the search.

He made his way through the cave having to take a different route to the place where he'd left his teammate, since the blast had succeeded in blocking off the original path. As Sasuke got closer, he spotted more blood on the cave walls.

_Che! The idiot was too close to the blast!_

Closing his eyes he knelt on the surface of the water and tried to strengthen his resolve. He was afraid that now he would be looking for a body at best and parts at worse. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes. No matter what, he would take Naruto back to the village to be buried. He stuffed the sorrow into the deepest part of his heart. He would take it out later and examine it.

Standing he felt arms wrap around him from behind. Jerking away he whirled pulling a kunai out, thinking that one of the ninja had escaped or they had friends waiting.

Bright blue eyes met his even as pink lips curved into a grin. The bright mop of hair was dripping wet as were the clothes the man was wearing.

"God Damn It! Naruto, where the hell have you been?" Sasuke asked anger replacing the feeling from a few second before.

"Eh? Ah! Sorry, Sasuke! They had a fourth companion and he attacked me as I was setting off the charge," Naruto explained. "He was a wily bastard and kept running every time I got close. I was finally able to get around him and cut him off with a Kage Bushin. Hey, I lost my forehead protector, you didn't see it did you?"

Irritated beyond belief, Sasuke glared at the younger man. "No."

"Ah! Damn it! That was the one I got from Iruka-sensei! Man, what am I going to tell him?" Naruto pouted cutely.

Sasuke smirked then attached himself to the back of his teammate. Hands slid immediately underneath the orange jacket and black t-shirt to rub against cold-hardened nipples.

"Sasuke! We're on a mission and we have to make contact with the other group in…mph!"

Sasuke cut off the loud and obnoxious voice with a thorough kiss. His tongue taunting the other before sliding over the warm heat. Small moans emitted from Naruto's throat before Sasuke pulled back letting a thin trail of saliva to keep them connected. He allowed the smaller blond to gain a breath before attacking his lip again, this time with more urgency.

His hands were busy sliding the jacket off of muscular shoulders, down Naruto arms to finally drop into the water. Lost. He smirked against soft lips thinking that he was going to buy Naruto a more ninja like jacket. One that had the proper symbol on it, the Uchiha crest.

Sasuke's lips traveled from hungry lips and across a sharply defined jawbone before trailing lingeringly down Naruto throat, which was tipped back for better access. Tiny mewling noises caused Sasuke to groan. His hand, this time, pulled the hem of the t-shirt up and exposing the dusky rose nipples to the cool air in the cavern.

"Sasuke…what…are…you…?" Naruto panted even as the dark haired ninja pushed him back against the rock wall.

"Finding…" Sasuke muttered then latched onto one of the hard nubs. Naruto gasped throwing his head back and nearly knocking himself senseless in the process but he didn't acknowledge the pain because of what Sasuke was doing.

"Ngh! Sas—ke!" Naruto moaned.

"Like that?" Sasuke said, one of his hands had delved into the blonde's pants. He wrapped his hand firmly around the erection then began a gentle rhythm.

"I—I…Sasu…we…can't!" Naruto muttered trying to focus on something else.

"Can."

"We're both…guys."

"So."

"AH!" Naruto's hand scrambled against the rock wall trying to find something to hold onto as Sasuke dropped to his knees and unzipped the glaringly bright orange pants. He pulled out the hard member the licked the tip of it, causing Naruto to gasp harshly.

Naruto's mind disintegrated into mush. His entire being centered on that moist warmth as Sasuke explored the slit with the tip of his tongue. Fingers disappeared into silky soft black hair and knees threatened to give way as pale lips closed over the throbbing shaft.

"Oh! God, Sasuke…that feels so good!"

Sasuke bobbed up and down the hard length before sliding his mouth fully down until he met the base of the shaft and light hairs tickled his nose. Pulling the trousers to Naruto's knees, he cupped the sack that tightened underneath and squeezed gently.

Naruto yelled, calling out his name as pleasure rolled over him.

Sasuke release him and smirked up at the blond, who in turn gazed down at him blurrily.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sasuke asked. "Or do you want me to suck you even harder, faster…longer?"

Unable to form a coherent thought, Naruto just said, "yes."

Sasuke grinned fully up at the blond and drew his own conclusions. He took the head back into his mouth and began a gentle assault on the poor man. And with each cry, each moan, each small whimper, Sasuke grew harder and needier for this man that he knelt before.

Dipping his hand in the water, Sasuke pulled the twin globes of the most perfect ass that he'd seen apart and rubbed his wet fingers against the entrance. Naruto gasped and flinched away from the exploring fingers before relaxing and then wiggling against them. Sasuke slowly rocked his fingers against his entrance before pushing one into the tight ring of muscles. Said muscles clenched against the intrusion drawing a groan from Sasuke at the thought of what they could do to his own cock.

The blond writhed and thrust his hips forward before arching back against the finger pushing it deeper of his own. Sasuke thrust the finger deep inside and stroke the inner walls. Naruto whimpered at the foreign feel and the light sting that Sasuke was causing.

Naruto trembled, body shaking with more that a little in trepidation. Though tiny shots of pleasure shot through his at the things that Sasuke was doing with his mouth, Naruto feared what was to come from those exploring fingers. After a few minutes of Sasuke thrusting in and out of him with that single digit, Naruto relaxed only to gasp as the ninja added another.

Sasuke, scissoring the fingers back and forth and in and out, pulled his mouth away from Naruto and looked up. Naruto's mouth hung open unable to shut from all the sounds that were pouring from it.

"Naruto…" Sasuke waited until blue eyes met his. "Do you realize that I thought you were dead?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but only a squeak came out as Sasuke shoved his fingers deep bumping against the dazed nin's prostate.

"Can you imagine how I felt?"

Again Naruto tried to reply only to have Sasuke thrust a third finger into him, stretching him further.

Sasuke pulled his fingers from inside the blond and pulled him down to kneel next to him on top of the water. Sasuke covered the pink lips with his own pale ones trying to relay just how he felt towards the blond. How he'd felt for a very long time.

Then Sasuke turned the blond so that he was kneeling on his hands and knees in front of the raven. Making quick work of the buttons on his own pants, Sasuke positioned himself at the blond's tight entrance the rocked into him, pushing past the tight ring and sliding smoothly into the stretched virgin entrance of his best friend and love. Naruto yelled at the burning paint hat seeped into his ravished senses causing the raven to still so that Naruto could get used to the intrusion.

Feeling Naruto relax after a few seconds, Sasuke tentatively began to thrust into the blond.

"Ah! Sas…that feels…so good," Naruto groaned and Sasuke pushed into the blond deeply, accurately finding the bundle of nerves that would make Naruto scream.

"God, Naruto, your so tight and hot…I don't know if I can last!" Sasuke muttered. He bent over the blonds back and latched onto his neck with sharp teeth. Naruto whimpered at the pain but it was gone in the next wash of ecstasy.

Sasuke thrust harder and faster but kept his mouth locked onto the blond. He reached under Naruto and found his raging hard-on and pumped it in time to the movement of his hips. Sasuke released a loud moan as he felt his orgasm approach and his rhythm became erratic.

With a screech that nearly shattered Sasuke's eardrum, Naruto came covering Sasuke's hand with semen. As the muscles that wrapped Sasuke tightly clenched, Sasuke moaned and came also. Naruto's sheath milked his shaft for every drop of cum that it could wring from Sasuke.

****

"Ne, Sasuke?"

The dark haired nin looked back at his companion as they traveled to the meeting place. The blond had a look of confusion on his face. Sasuke slowed so that Naruto could come along side of him.

"What?"

Naruto paused as if he was thinking about the words that he was about to speak. "Earlier," he blushed, Sasuke smirked, "when I asked you what you were doing you said 'finding'. What were you finding?"

Sasuke remembered what had been going through his head at that point. He'd been unable to speak it then and he didn't know if he could now.

"…I was remembering…" Sasuke halted and leaned against the trunk of a tree trying for a nonchalant pose. A looked that would say that no matter the outcome of this conversation he would remain unaffected. "I was remembering the last time that you saved me."

"Sasuke…"

"You told me that everyone had a place. And when I asked where you place was you wouldn't tell me."

Naruto smiled gently at the unsure man in front of him. He remembered that day very well. It had also been the last time that Sasuke had tried to kill himself. Fugaku had found out that Naruto had been visiting Sasuke and had pulled out all stops, hiring a couple of ANBU on the side in order to keep Naruto away from his son. Naruto had just found other ways to get past the guards. His Sexy no Jutsu had come in awfully handy back then.

"Yeah, I remember. But Sasuke, surely you realize that I mean that my place was at your side." Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes narrowed on him.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that you finally said it. When we were in the cave I was finding my own place. I…" Sasuke took a deep breath, "I want my place to be next to you also."

Naruto stepped into the personal space of Uchiha Sasuke. And against all wished of said man's father, he reached up and pulled Sasuke into a tender kiss. Pulling away slightly, Naruto gave him the most beautiful smile.

"You have always been there."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know, I know! I'm working on it! The next chapter for You Can Always Go Home will be out this week...I hope! I have been working on it.**

**Okay, now that I have placated some of my fans *ducks flying kunai* I just have to say that the idea for this fic came to me about a month ago. I wrote the first part when they were kids then. And then the last few nights the rest of the fiction began to take place. Its also doujin inspired so I hope that you liked it! Please forgive the roughness of the story also...as many of you know I don't proof read really well (at least not my own stuff). I've been told several times to get a Beta but...Meh, what can I say, I'm lazy!**

**Oh, and forgive the mini advertisement! MoonPrincess623 has a forum up where you can vote for the stories of the month (I posted my eight picks and you guys get to vote of which of them you think is the best). So please visit her and let her know!**

**Hmm...it's getting late and if I don't want some of my rabid fans to hunt me down and stick sebons in me then I had better try and finish the next chapter!**

**Good Night!**

**ZEN  
**


	2. My Place Insert

**A/N: It's been requested that I add to this story. FirieGurl wanted to know what happened to Sasuke in the hospital so...I hope this is what you are looking for!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"You stay away from that boy, Sasuke," Fugaku warned standing over his son who was sitting in the hospital bed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared at his parent. "He's on my team. There isn't any way for me to stay away from him."

"Then we will talk to the Hokage and get you a transfer. That boy is just trouble waiting to happen." Fugaku paced away from the bed as he contemplated how to fix this so that his son wasn't anywhere near the Kyuubi vessel.

The animosity that his father was showing towards the young blond was too much. The whole village seemed to hate him. Just before his stay in the hospital, he'd seen Naruto limping out of an alley way followed by several men. He'd immediately gone to the boy's side slipping an arm around him and inquiring about his health. Naruto had smiled at him lightly and said that he was fine. Sasuke highly doubted it but there wasn't anything he could do to aside from dragging the boy to the hospital kick and yelling. Seeing him to his apartment, Sasuke had made sure that the blond would be alright before leaving him.

Sighing Sasuke thought back to their academy years. He remembered how many times the boy had come to class with new bruises. Iruka would always ask him what had happened and Naruto would just smile brightly and shake his head. Sasuke had thought that he'd just run off at the mouth again to someone and they had shut him up. Kami knew that they boy was more than annoying. Either that or he'd pulled a prank on someone and they had caught him. After the stunt he'd pulled in painting the faces of the Hokages, there had been more than one time when Naruto had showed up to their meetings with various cuts and bruises.

"I'm staying with the team that I have," Sasuke stated to the room at large.

His father turned to him with a frown. "Don't be stupid, boy. We'll get you on a better teem, one where your potential won't be wasted."

"We're the best Genin team out there."

"Now, Itachi had a really good team when he was a Genin. Of course, any team that Itachi was on would be the best, after all Itachi was a genius…"

Sasuke rolled over and quit listening to his father. He'd heard all the exploits that Itachi had pulled off more than once and was sick of hearing just how great his older brother was. Itachi was a genius and had excelled at the ninja arts. Sasuke had worked hard to come even close to the skill level that Itachi had achieved naturally. His father was always comparing the two. When Sasuke had come home with nearly perfect marks on something, Fugaku was there to point out that Itachi had perfect marks on it when he was even younger than Sasuke.

When they had come home from the land of the waves, Fugaku had approached his son with anger written across his face. He stood looking down at his younger son with distain.

"Uchiha's don't get injured on simple C-rank missions." He'd then turned his back and walked away.

Which is what had brought them to this impasse.

Earlier, Sasuke had stood on the bridge just after training. Everyone had left…or at least he'd thought that they left and gone home. He'd looked into the clear water thinking about how clean it looked, how deceptive. He could see the bottom like it was just a few inches under the water but in reality Sasuke had known that it was much, much deeper. He'd climbed onto the railing, shut down his chakra, then jumped into the water. Sinking to the bottom, he'd sat there for several minutes until the need for air had nearly pushed him to the surface. Even then he'd released all of the air in his lungs before deliberately breathing in the water. He'd fought his survival instincts until the end and things went black. He'd woken on the shore with the seething blond leaning over him. Naruto had come in to breathe once more into pale lips…the warmth of his mouth had been powerful to the dark ninja. He'd never felt anything so warm and the brief taste had been like heaven.

The concern and anger had penetrated through the wall that Sasuke had built around himself. It had scaled the rocks of the tower where Sasuke had locked his emotions. Sasuke had looked into those sapphire eyes and wanted to keep the blond at his side forever.

Naruto's face had disappeared from his vision only to be replaced with a medic who began to thoroughly check him over. The lost had been nearly devastating but Sasuke had searched and found him just inches away. Naruto had smiled at him. It was a simple thing but Sasuke had felt like the world had just begun.

The coarse blankets that he was lying on brought him back to reality and he nearly smiled a genuine smile at the thought of Naruto's grin. It dawned of the young nin that his friend needed protection, even if he didn't realize it. And Sasuke resolved that he would make sure that nothing happened to make that smile leave this world. He needed the light to remain so that he could find his way out of the dark.

He rolled over only to find that his father had left. Sasuke felt very thankful for the solitude so that he could make plans.

That solitude was interrupted just moments later when a very attractive blond nurse walked in. She was dressed in a very short skirt and the white coat that she wore was nearly popping buttons as it tried to accommodate the large breasts. The guards that his father had set on the door watched the nurse with blood running unchecked from there noses. The nurse turned briefly and blew the guards a kiss causing them to faint. She'd grinned widely before closing the door.

"There, Sasuke-kun, you and I can have a little privacy," she cooed at him.

"Hn. Dobe, get rid of that henge. I can't talk to you when you look like that," Sasuke muttered.

The next instant the nurse was gone and the boy stood in her place still grinning like a cat that ate the cream.

"Mah, Sasuke, you're no fun!" He then bounced over to the hospital bed then hopping up onto it to sit next to his friend.

"You're still an idiot," Sasuke said starting a familiar argument that would have then wrestling in minutes. A past time that Sasuke was beginning to enjoy immensely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like it? Please let me know! Yes, it's short but it is just an insert for the sake of satisfaction. Also forgive the errors, I didn't proof read it because I just don't have time...I'm heading to work. :( Wish I could stay and write more.  
**

**ZEN  
**


End file.
